Revelations
by Mmjohns
Summary: Skye reunites with the love of her life chaos ensues rated M for later chapters
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer:

The contained story is not intended for monetary benefit in any way the characters contained within exist within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and are not the property of the author only those characters from outside the MCU may be considered property of the author. This story takes place in the MCU as such several events and institutions exist within from said universe only the events or institutions that are not recognized are of the authors creation. This story is not produced in conjunction with any member of the Marvel staff or their associates and is intended to be viewed as Fanfiction only, no money was gathered by the writing of this story.

A list of major changes will be posted below this be warned though there will be spoilers

 **WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD**

The major changes to the MCU under this are simple

Skyes powers will no longer be limited to vibrational modulation

Natasha and Skye will No longer be strangers

Skye and Natasha born before the second world war

Skye trained by redroom

Peggy carter and howard stark secretly married

Natasha adopted by Carter-stark after escaping from SSR


	2. Arrival and Revelations

Chapter 1: Arrival

Avengers tower was even bigger than Skye remembered it, its glass visage dominated the Manhattan skyline towering over its surrounds a symbol of freedom, of justice, a guarantee of safety to all those whom looked upon it. And yet its size wasn't what was truly worrying Skye, rather those whom at this moment stood inside. On the one hand she was about to let her friends finally see the real her, but on the other what if they didn't like what they saw, what if they couldn't get past the lies she had told them; Jemma said it would be fine but Skye wasn't so sure, after all it had been the better part of a year since she had seen the love of her life. Alas she could wait no longer lest they come looking for her, she walked past the reporters who as soon as they realised she wasn't particularly famous seemed to lose the ferocity with which they were taking photos parting before her eager to get shots of the more noteworthy people.

The glass doors part before her as she enters the lobby, she carries the few belongings she has after all the events with HYDRA and Afterlife she doesn't really have that many things anymore. Those that she did have were either lost when HYDRA rose from the shadows to strangle SHIELD or destroyed by the uncontrolled outbursts of her powers. As she approaches the group she can see by the elevators she hears talking which unsurprisingly sounds a lot like Pepper Potts berating Coulson for not telling them he was alive, so distracted are they by Peppers irritation that they take a moment for anyone to notice her approach Captain Rogers has barely started saying "Excuse me Ma`am" before Skye finds a mass of red hair flying her way in the form of an excited Natasha Romanoff who without hesitation runs straight to her and wraps her arms around her mashing their lips together.

The looks on everyone's faces was absolutely priceless in Skye's opinion, Cap, Bruce and Fitz all stood blushing attempting to look anywhere but at the display before them, as for Coulson, Stark, May and Bobbi they managed to conceal their surprise a little better than everyone else, everyone else that is but for Barton and Simmons who being Skye and Natasha's best friends had been aware of the relationship they were in and helped them conceal it during Skye's time at SHIELD.

Coulson manages to recover first, looking at the two before him he deadpans "well I can honestly say I never saw this coming."

May is the next to recover asking "And exactly how long has this been going on?"

Skye and Natasha share a look before Skye asks "Actually that's a rather long story, would It be ok if we went inside and sat down to discuss it?"

Cap ever the gentleman says "Of course, where are our manners lets go up to the living room we can discuss it there."

They make their way upstairs to the 32nd floor which the Avengers utilise as a large living room. When everyone has arrived they make their way over to the couches Skye and Natasha taking one of the love seats that faces the couches where the others are seated.

Looking to Skye momentarily Natasha starts explaining "first of all its important to make sure you all understand a few things, neither Skye nor I am what we might seem but what's important is that we love each other more than anything, and nothing will ever change that." this earns her a small smile from Skye as she continues on "What I am about to tell you almost no one knows, for those of you who don't know I was born Natalia Alianovna Romanova, when I was but a small child my parents died and I was taken into the black widow program run by the KGB, this is all true but the one aspect I haven't told you was the date this happened it was July 7th 1926, and yes that means I am over 80 years old. For the next several years they trained me to be the perfect spy to be the perfect weapon to kill without pause without fear to feel nothing, I underwent routine cognitive recalibration to ensure my loyalty. What I didn't know until I had completed my training was that I wasn't the only one being trained in such a way, there were others, we were assigned to work together as needed on whatever the KGB might desire, for years I was the perfect killing machine until it all came unravelled one day. It was a routine mission get in, kill the target, get out, but because of the risks the KGB decided to assign two of us to make sure that the job was done, that other agent was Skye."

Everyone seems shocked at this as Natasha pauses allowing Skye to take over the story asking "What do you all know about soulmate marks?"

It is Thor that answers saying they are marks upon the body that bear the first words that one soulmate says to another, at least that is how it works on earth, in the case of the other realms they appear when two soulmates first touch and can be anything from a rune to a sigil."

Skye nods before saying "in Nat's and my case we were born without soulmate marks and this made us ideal for the Redroom as no soulmate meant no chance at true love therefore we were easier to control, it wasn't until the first mission Natasha and I ever went on together that they appeared. The routine mission ended up not being so routine the SSR ambushed us they trapped us in the building where we thought our target was and gassed us, as we collapsed to the floor waiting for death to overtake us we fell into each other there was a searing pain which we both attributed to the gas, but what we thought at that point to be a hallucination but later discovered wasn't was the formation of a rainbow barrier that surrounded us and protected us from the toxic gas. But the amount we had already breathed in was more than enough to knock us unconscious. When we woke up we were in a bunker like room but surprisingly we were tangled up together in the one double bed, apparently the SSR agents that were examining us came across our soul marks and assumed we were in a relationship"

Natasha laughs slightly as she says "yeah the agent that came in to interrogate us was so awkward he really didn't want to be there or how to handle the idea that two women might be soulmates"

Skye laughs as well as she says "yeah it was because of that we managed to escape, come to think of it if he wasn't that awkward we wouldn't have escaped and we might never have become a real couple, after all if we hadn't escaped we would never have met Peggy"

"Peggy, Peggy Carter?" Steve asks

"yep, she captured us but rather than give us up to the SSR for execution she took us to meet Mr Jarvis, it was because of that we stopped dancing around each other and accepted that we were destined for each other, one way or another"

Tony looks at Natasha and Skye and says "I suppose that if you knew Jarvis then you know the truth about Peggy and Howard then"

"Yep" they both answer simultaneously

Noticing the perplexed looks on everyone's faces Stark says "well I suppose it can't hurt now there's no way it could make anyone here in any more danger. My name isn't Anthony Edward stark its Anthony Steve carter-stark, my parents were Peggy and Howard they married after the war and had me, no one was ever told because they were worried their enemies might come after me to get to them, and from what little I remember from when I was three Natasha is my adoptive sister"

Everyone barring Skye and Natasha look like they have been slapped in the face with as wet fish at that statement, they are even more surprised when Natasha says "I Honestly didn't think you would remember Skye and I had to leave when you were so little I imagined you had forgotten"

"Of course I remember you Tash, you're my sister. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, You're pretty distinctive especially when the two of you are together"

Whilst everyone else is still distracted by Tony's revelations Skye is on her phone using a program she has had ready for some time in anticipation of this day. However, the anonymity of her actions is short lived when Tony and Melinda notice her typing away, Melinda is especially suspicious as she knows how skilled Skye is with computers but tony being unaware assumes no one can get past his firewalls. After a few moments more, Tony asks "Skye, what are you doing?"

"Hacking Jarvis"

"Yeah right no way can you do that from your phone"

Moments later Jarvis` voice comes over the speakers "firewalls disengaged, additional software upload complete, initialising new software"

Moments later the stunned look on Tony's face at seeing the hacker bypass his firewalls changes to amazement as a pair of holograms appear showing Ana and Edwin Jarvis whilst Ana Jarvis` voice comes over the speakers "Ahh long time no see Tony"

Tony looks at the holograms and asks "Ana is it really you"

"you better believe it" the hologram replies

Tony leaps from his chair and runs to Skye pulling her into a hug whispering "thank you, thank you, thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The next few hours are spent getting to know each other as very few of the people in the room actually know each other that well apparently eventually it ends up like always in a drinking contest and a game of who can lift Thor`s hammer whilst everyone else is either passed out or in stark, and Rhodey`s case trying to lift Thor`s hammer in tandem Skye and Natasha sit there with Thor and Steve whom just like them can't get drunk, its after one particularly funny attempt on starks part to lift Mjolnir by lifting the table upon which it rests which has Skye Laughing when the gauntlet is thrown down.

Stark apparently having decided he didn't want to continue making a fool of himself and finally realising that neither Natasha nor Skye have even attempted to lift the hammer says "come on Spidey, Quake if you're going to sit there laughing at me you might as well give it a go."

Natasha smiles as she says "unfortunately for you Stark that's not a question I need answered, I'm gonna pass."

Thor looks at Skye and says "What about you lady Skye, care to test your mettle."

Skye is just about to decline when she sees stark doing an imitation of a chicken and decides bugger it, getting up she walks past Tony and right up to the Hammer, looking down at it, it doesn't seem that heavy, I mean surely such a small object can't weigh that much right. As she reaches down to place her hand upon the well-worn leather grip she feels a small electric surge drawn forth from the weapon and up her arm. Then firmly braced Skye pulls and to everyone's surprise especially Thor`s the Hammer lifts from the table and Skye finds herself suddenly clad in a form of strange metal armour and sporting a bright blue cape.

Without even a moments hesitation Skye walks over to Thor then with a flick of her wrist she offers back to him the hammer but to her surprise Thor will not take it he merely looks at her and says "there is much more to you than meets the eye Lady Skye, I first suspected as much when you told me the story of your soul mark, but now I am certain, Mjolnir has named you worthy to bear her into combat, she is yours now."

Skye looks at Thor and says "Thor, Mjolnir may have deemed me worthy to wield her but she still calls for you, I can feel it as surely as I can feel my own breathing, please, take her."

Tony looks incredulously on as Thor says "I shall take her back on one condition three days hence when I return to Asguard you and Natasha must accompany me that we might learn more of your origins."

Looking over to Natasha who despite seeming a little shocked at her girlfriend's ability to lift the hammer is giving her a look saying it's her decision Skye says "agreed" and hands Thor Mjolnir

Tony takes one look at what is happening then in an incredulous voice asks "Just like that, you give it back just like that, no lightning or anything."

Smiling slightly at Tony Skye says "Just like that, and Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Nah nah na na na na." Skye singsongs before walking over to Natasha and taking her girlfriends hand saying "Well as much fun as this was I'm tired g`night."


	3. Chapter 3

G`day ladies and gentlemen unfortunately due to the increase in my uni workload and the damnable plot fairies as of this moment I am announcing my intent to place my stories up for adoption if you wish to do so please contact me and we can discuss it be aware there will be certain conditions to anyone adopting the stories but im sure we can come to an arrangement. In the event that someone does not want to adopt these I will very ocassionally post new chapters whenever the plot fairies and my schedule allow thanks

-mmjohns

Chapter 2: Issues Arise

The next morning it takes Skye a few moments to remember the events of the previous day, looking over at the sleeping redhead beside her Skye can't help but grin as she presses her lips to Natasha's forehead whilst running a hand through her crimson locks.

From beside her emits a sleepy groan of "it's too early go back to sleep"

Skye grins mischievously as she leans down beside the redhead's ear and whispers with a flick of her tongue against Natasha's earlobe "aww Nat you're no fun I wanted to play but if you'd rather sleep instead"

All of a sudden she is on her back with the redhead straddling her a fire in her eyes as she says "aww sweetie you know I could never say no to you" as she presses their bodies together

Several loud and very sweaty hours later they pull apart as Skye's stomach begins to rumble Skye groaning "whilst I'd love to spend the day in bed with you Nat I'm starving and need something to eat"

Quick to recognise her slip at the predatory look and grin that appear over Natasha's face Skye is quick to interject "food Nat, I was talking about food, I'm going to go shower then we can go get something to eat"

"need anyone to wash your back?" Natasha questions a sly grin on her face

"na-at" Skye groans "I'm really hungry and we both know if I let you do that we aren't getting out of here for several hours, so no I don't need anyone to 'wash my back'"

About half an hour later the two walk into the breakfast are and are not at all surprised to find themselves the two of first ones up given the night befores festivities the only ones there besides them being Steve Thor and the holograms of Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis.

They have barely sat down when Mr Jarvis speaks "uhm Miss Romanoff miss Skye I am afraid I have some news you might want to see"

"Ok Jarvis can you please put it up then" asks Skye

moments later the entire window is covered by images of various news sites and papers all with one thing in common on the front page is an image of Natasha and Skye Kissing in the lobby with the entire team standing nearby with various headlines from 'Black Widows Secret Girlfriend' To 'Black Widow Seen Kissing New Girl' To 'The Avenger's New Roommate'

Skye takes one look at this before she grabs Natasha by the hand and walks to the elevator yelling "JARVIS THE LOBBY PLEASE"

when the elevator opens up into the lobby Skye stalks out Natasha can see the fury in her eyes as she storms towards the journalists who seem to always be there be it rain hail or shine. Walking out the door she yells "OK LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU, LEAVE US ALONE. WE WANT TO BE LEFT IN PEACE SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FORWARD THEM TO MR STARK AND WE MIGHT ANSWER THEM BUT OTHERWISE LEAVE US ALONE" then without warning she pulls Nat in for a kiss before walking back inside with her hand in hand


	4. Chapter 4

Author`s Note:

"Can you say 'Super chapter'? Now 13 in one and twice the fun, all the missing chapters of this work that had previously been on my AO3 account

CHAPTER TEXT:

By the time they arrive back into the breakfast area, there is a flurry of activity across the news stations. Apparently Skye`s little statement had absolutely knocked the press for six.

they watch as Tony walks up to them groaning "Natasha, why didn't you stop her, please tell me you at least tried to stop her."

"Come on Tony you know as well as I do that there's no way to stop Skye from doing what she wants to do, especially if it involves Protecting our family."

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, especially after what happened in Sao Paulo" chimes in Fitz helpfully

"What happened in Sao Paulo?" ask Tony and Natasha looking at Skye pointedly

"Yeah, thanks, Fitz, it's not like I wanted to tell them myself later or anything" Skye Growls looking at Fitz who luckily has the grace to seem suitably chastised.

Then turning to Natasha, she starts "What I need to tell you, Nat, and what Fitz assumed you knew is I Have powers. I acquired them when exposed to an alien device in Sao Paulo, I can literally shake the earth Nat, and I was worried if you knew you might not see me the same way."

"Skye, my Beautiful Darling Skye, it doesn't matter to me if you have powers, you're still going to be the woman I love no matter what. Who cares if you can vibrate things you already rock my world as it is."

Skye smiles a little then she looks over at Tony, who has a slightly displeased look on his face "Tony, is everything ok."

"huh, yeah, yeah, everything's great I'm happy for you, it's just that I realised that out of the three of us, I'm the only one without powers."

Skye and Natasha scoff slightly, and Nat says "come on Tony you were always the only one of the three of us not enhanced."

"Yeah, why do you think I worked so hard on the suit."

There's a smattering of laughs at Tony's statement when it dies down a little Skye turns back to Natasha and says "There's something else, one of our former teammates Grant Ward turned Hydra and attempted to kill Fitzsimmons."

"I know darling you told me, remember?"

"yes but what I didn't get a chance to tell you was that he has become fixated on me. He thinks we are in some type of relationship, he's nuts but, he's Hydra`s new head, and after today, well he's going to be coming for us."

"Let him come, Tony has been working on a new version of the Iron Legion Protocol, and if you start working on the network security I'm sure he won't stand a chance of ever getting in here," says Nat pulling Skye in for a hug

"Yeah besides I can build you and Natasha suits, I'm already working on some for Captain Spangles and Hawkass here," Tony says pulling Skye and Nat in for a hug

Meanwhile on the other side of New York Grant Ward stands snarling at the TV screen in front of him which shows the news reports on Skye and Widow and Skye's little outburst at the news crews

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

The next 2 days are spent divided between training and reuniting their family as Skye and Natasha work on fine tuning Skye`s powers. Luckily Tony had a Vibranium lined room below the tower designed for the Hulk to train in, the only downside to this being that apparently Skye could sense the vibrations in the Vibranium and apparently was able to create its resonant frequency. That had been entertaining for everyone, especially Tony, who for the life of him couldn't figure out how he was going to get the Wakandans to part with enough Vibranium to rebuild the room.

They tried many other metals and materials but apparently if it was made of matter Skye could vibrate it and if, like energy, it was affected by vibration Skye could control it. On the plus side there was plenty of time to reinforce Stark`s defences, hell Skye actually managed to write an AI named Cerberus. The sole purpose of which was to protect against cyber attacks, however unlike Tony and his accidents with semi-evil AI`s in the past; Skye managed to code him in such a way as that he could only ever guard the access to their servers. All requests for data had to go through either Cerberus directly, or a secondary version of him installed on each computer, thereby making the system digitally impregnable.

The downside to this was it required a new way to interface with the systems. Therefore, Extremis was born. A series of injectable nanobots that allowed the user to completely interface with any external technology at will, something that greatly pleased everyone involved. Skye and Tony were happy in that they had managed to basically create an injectable Skeleton key for most modern technology, and Bruce and Jemma it that it allowed them to engage in completely wireless health monitoring. Everyone was already imagining the potential advances such technologies could provide

However arguably the best news of all was the announcement Coulson and May had made. For the foreseeable future, their team would be staying at Avengers tower, partly to promote interconnectivity between the two groups but also partly because apparently Simmons and Bruce were soulmates. After all, it was just as easy to run SHIELD from here as from a secret base.

Finally, on the morning of the 4th day since their arrival Skye and Natasha stand with Thor on the roof of Avengers Tower, readying to leave for Asgard. Because of Thor`s insistence, both Skye and Natasha wear specially designed Ironman style Armour that Tony had spent the last couple of days building for them. Apparently when warriors wish to enter Asgard they typically wear their best Raiment, especially if they are seeking an audience with the King.

The trip itself was relatively short-lived a blinding flash of light followed by the feeling of being dragged through space by one's stomach and they had arrived in the Bi-frost chambers with the Guardian Heimdall standing before them.

As soon as they enter, Heimdall moves forward Greatsword drawn saying "Thor, who have you brought with you and why did I not sense their presence with you on Midgard."

"Easy Heimdall they are friends, this is the Lady Natasha and her mate Lady Skye, as to why you did not sense them I know not, all I know is that they share Asgardian Soul marks, I was hoping my father could assist further in our understanding of why."

"Very well, I will summon horses and a carriage to take you to the palace and accompany You there myself."

"Horses will be fine Heimdall there is no need of a carriage both Lady Skye and Lady Natasha are warriors."

Heimdall seems shocked a moment before he turns bowing slightly "I apologise, I meant no insult my ladies."

"And none was taken, my lord" Skye says with a warm smile

Before they know it the horses have arrived, and they are on their way to the palace, as they ride through the city they can't help but appreciate the subtle beauty of the city around them in the gentle slope of the streets and the golden gleam of the buildings. Before they know it they have arrived at the palace it's grand visage dominating the skyline, they have barely arrived before a retinue of guards appears to escort them to their meeting with Odin, they are guided quickly through the palace halls and past the throng of onlookers and into the grand audience chamber.

No sooner have they arrived than are they greeted by the booming voice of Odin "Step forth that I might see who comes to petition me."

Thor steps forward and says "Father, I bring friends of mine, I apologise but as warriors I have allowed them to remain armed, I guarantee they mean you no harm."

Something about Odin doesn't seem right to Skye so she steps past Thor even as he attempts to draw her back she steps forward saying "I mean Odin no harm, but this is not Odin, reveal yourself, trickster, I owe you quite the thrashing."

Odin replies by yelling "guards! This girl is deranged have her taken to the healers."

But before any of the guards can take a step Skye has unleashed her powers and shattering the illusion before them leaving Loki standing before them bleeding heavily from a now broken nose he says "this should not be possible, who in Odin's name are you."

Skye and Natasha step forward intent on making the Trickster God suffer for all the pain he has caused but then from behind them comes a booming voice "HALT, do him no further harm Thrud. In spite of his less than honest methods Loki intended to help, he does not deserve to die."

Everyone turns to the source of the voice as Skye looks around "who`s Thrud? And does this mean Nat and I can still hit him?"

"of course, you couldn't remember, you are Thrud, one of my Valkyrie and no, you may not harm him further."

Everyone turns to look at Skye and Natasha as Odin waves his hand and where Skye had once stood looking completely Human she now stood with immense Golden wings sprouting from her back, she quickly notices this and turns to look at her back exclaiming "what the fuck are those."

Odin seeing as everyone else is still shocked into silence responds "those are your wings, taken from you when Loki sent you to Midgard, you were and remain a Valkyrie a warrior of Asgard and the long lost daughter of the Lady Sif and My son Thor, welcome back Thrud."

Skye stands there a moment desperately trying to process this sudden revelation when she asks "then how was I able to hold the powers of an Inhuman."

"the exposure to Terrigen destroys magic, it is why magic is usually ineffective against the Kree, in your case, it partly degraded Loki`s spell against you and allowed your abilities to shield you from harm."

"but why, why was I under Loki's magic in the first place."

Why don't we ask him" says Odin before turning to Loki where he yells "Loki explain yourself to your Niece."

"because it was the only way to cause Thor pain. I loved Sif, and she never could see me but for him. I realised my mistake almost immediately but I could not find you to undo the magic, part of it was that you appeared no different to any other human" Loki says hanging his head "I cannot make amends for what I have done. There is nothing that would heal all the damage I have caused, I offer my life in recompense."

"no, brother" Thor cries before turning to Skye "please, do not kill him, he may have caused immense pain, but he is still my brother, I beg you, daughter spare him."

Odin for his part remains still as he says "the choice is yours Thrud, he has indeed wronged you greatly, and his life is in your hands."

It takes Skye a few moments before she replies as she is busy warring with conflicting aspects of her being. On the one hand, Skye the woman she has become, who loves Natasha dearly wants justice for all those harmed by Loki`s antics, but can't bear to kill him, she can only imagine what she would do if forced to watch Natasha with another. On the other hand, another part of her the part cultivated by the Redroom a trained killer wants to make him suffer to slowly strip away all he is until nothing is left, but it's not until she looks at Natasha standing beside her that she manages to decide one way or another.

Turning to Odin, she says "you can give him my memories, yes?"

"Indeed"

"then that shall serve as his punishment, I shall not take my father`s brother from him. Instead, he shall have to live with the memories of everything he forced me to endure, that shall be his punishment, knowing the suffering he caused his own Niece."

"and so it shall be" calls Odin as his hands glow a moment brightly.

seconds later Loki crashes to the floor a look of horror on his face "please Niece, forgive me, I did not intend such harsh treatment."

Skye walks over to him before kneeling down and pulling his face up to look at her "with this punishment you are forgiven, but, know this, should you ever make this mistake again forgiveness shall not come so cheaply."

then turning to Odin and Thor, she says "if it is possible I would like to return to Earth as soon as possible while this may have once been my home the life I know is there."

"of course. I shall have your steed brought forth that you and the Lady Natasha may return home." Thor says a slight smile on his face then continues looking a little more sobered "But if it is permissible, I would also like to wait until you meet your mother. I'm sure she will be happy to hear of your return."

"the Lady Sif is my mother?" Asks Skye

"yes, she is, and she has searched for you for centuries" Thor replies

"then she may visit me on Earth if she so wishes. But this time, tell her to leave her sword behind."

Gasps echo throughout the chamber at Skye`s statement until Thor asks "Daughter, why would you request such a thing."

"because the last time we saw each other she tried to kill me" Skye cries "she called me a freak, an abomination, that I had to be killed. So forgive me if I'm hesitant to let her have a weapon near me."

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

The ride to the Bifrost was as silent as the grave, Skye rode one of the Valkyrie Battle-mounts a lovely winged Pegasus as black as the void, with sparkling pearlescent white raiment's named Grani.

On the ride towards the rainbow bridge, the only one with her was Natasha. Now that it was known she was a Valkyrie she was free to travel Asgard without an escort, and at the moment, no one dared get too close. An infuriated Valkyrie was one thing, an infuriated Valkyrie, who was the daughter of Thor and held sway over all matter was an entirely different matter.

Throughout this though Natasha remained at her side, not saying anything just letting her presence comfort her lover. When they arrive at the bi-frost, they are surprised to find Heimdall waiting as soon as she moved to dismount he holds up a hand and Skye stills.

He approaches his immense size meaning that he is nearly level with them and holds out a large White and purple sword and shield out to her saying "Lady Skye, I know this must be a lot for you to take in, but these are yours. The white symbolises your status as Valkyrie and the Purple your standing as a member of the Asgardian royal family. I understand if you do not wish to carry these into battle yet, but they are your birthright."

"Heimdall, I thank you, but I know not if I shall ever return, so I feel as if they should remain here."

"if that is your wish, my lady, I am bound to accept it, but let me make one final statement. This shield and sword are yours, they have been for all time. Amongst Asgardian's, the Valkyrie are special, they are immortal in the truest sense of the word. If felled in battle a Valkyrie is reborn as a child. Upon birth, their shield and sword are restored to them, and their essence returns slowly, if they are not a Valkyrie is cursed to live a half-life, a part of their soul eternally rent from them, I implore you, please, take these with you."

"very well," Skye says pulling the shield and sword up and onto the holding point on the Grani`s saddle, then she pauses as if frozen and asks "Heimdall if I am immortal, does that mean Natasha is as well. After all, we are soulmates, and, I don't want to lose her."

"yes, your lady Natasha is likewise reborn, and will always bear your mark. Your souls will call to each other eternally. However, if you so choose, you may, each eat one of the apples in this bag. You shall not age, and your mind shall not wither as time passes, you shall remain alive and bonded until one of you is killed; at which point the bonds shall transfer to your new reincarnations."

"very well," Skye says taking an apple and handing it to Natasha before plucking one for herself she says "I understand if you don't want to, the choice is yours."

In response Natasha takes a bite from the apple looking at Skye, she says "there's nothing, nothing, I want more than eternity together Skye."

Skye smiles taking a bite from the apple and as she does a warm golden glow falls over both of them as the apple's magic takes hold. She turns to Heimdall and says "thank you Heimdall, it has been an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"and the same to you Lady Skye, safe travels" then turning to Natasha he says "I wish you both much happiness, take care of each other" before he walks back to his pedestal and inserts his sword to start the Bifrost pulling Natasha and Skye back to Earth

The arrive at the Tower on the helipad and no sooner have they dismounted than are they mobbed by people. Which is apparently a very bad idea as apparently a Pegasus being a magical creature can sense its owner and its owner's soulmate and will not attack or become agitated by them, but freaks out if a large number of unfamiliar people surround it.

No sooner has everyone seen the Pegasus than does it take off from the tower heading for the mountains in the distance Tony for his part calls a suit to him saying "I'll go get it."

He takes half a step forward before Skye says "no, I will, she won't come to anyone bar Nat or I nearby, so I'll go" before running full speed off the landing platform and over the edge of the tower.

there are gasps as everyone watches Skye fall over the edge, and Coulson and May call "Skye NO!" but these swiftly turn to gasps of amazement as Skye appears again wings unfurled and flying towards the Pegasus, which has stopped trying to flee and is instead circling back towards her.

Natasha suddenly finds herself the subject of some intensely questioning stares from those around her and simply says "well apparently Skye`s a Valkyrie" before jumping up to be caught by Skye as she swoops low over the platform."

Eventually, they land as the local news helicopters start to scramble for footage of the magically flying horse and its riders landing on one of the towers many freight accesses before moving up to one of the common rooms.

as soon as they enter Tony sees the Pegasus and says "nope, no way, get that beast out of here."

"Tony, she's not a beast, she's a Pegasus, and her name is Grani, on top of that she`s mine, if you get to keep all those suits here, I get to keep her. So she stays, or I go."

"Fine, take her up to level 84 there's a large area that used to be a Zen garden for Bruce, it should be plenty big enough and wide enough for her."

"Thanks, Tony, you're the best, "says Skye pulling Natasha back to the elevator so they can take Grani to her new home

Just as the doors are closing Tony yells "mandatory meeting in 1 hour on level 65, make sure you're there."

They manage to get Grani sorted and moved into her new home relatively quickly and spend the rest of the time before their meeting sitting watching as she explores her new home eventually though it is time to leave for their meeting and they both make their way there.

Upon arriving they barely make it through the door before Coulson and May rush over and pull Skye into a hug and begin to chastise her for scaring them so much, eventually though they release her, and she moves over to one of the loveseats and places herself down in Natasha's lap. The questions come relatively quickly after that, following everything from you can fly? To what do you mean Thor is your Father?

Eventually, though their questions are exhausted and then May asks "who`s your mother? If Thor is your father, then who is your mother?"

Honestly, it surprises Skye it has taken them this long to ask as she says "May, you're my mother, at least in every way that's significant and Coulson's my dad, and as far as I'm concerned Fitzsimmons are my siblings. As far as I'm concerned, that's how it always was and how it will continue to be."

May and Coulson smile happy that Skye feels so comfortable in their family but eventually May asks "but who is your mother Biologically? I assume she`s Asgardian, as far as I understand it you couldn't be a Valkyrie otherwise."

"Maaayyyy" Skye groans

Then seeing the look on her face she says "Sif, Sif is my mother. The woman who tried to kill me, who called me an abomination is my mother."

May in a rare show of emotion well actually not so rare when you consider its Skye moves over and pulls Skye in tightly for a hug and comforts the Young (not so young?) Agent

Eventually, though they hear a crackle of thunder and flash of lightning, causing them to move apart. When they hear the door of the elevators open you can feel the tension in the room increase tenfold because there stands, Thor and beside him stands Sif

It's Tony that moves first saying "Hey guy's, what say we give them a little time to get to know each other."

As everyone begins to move, Skye finds her voice saying "Nat, May, D.C. stay, please."

"Ok, if that's what you want Skye."

It's surprisingly Sif, who speaks first saying "Thrud, I can't believe it's really you, after all, this time."

"My. Name. Is. Skye" the tone of voice sends shivers down everyone's spines and Sif pauses

"Skye it is, Skye I'm so sorry for what I said, please if you'll let me explain."

"explain what how you were ready to cut off my head, to kill me for something I had no control over"

"please, I, I had no idea you were my daughter."

"and that's supposed to make it better?" Skye asks incredulously rising from her chair "that does not make it alright you can't just go around killing people because of something they can't control."

"but, but you don't understand."

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!" Skye yells "You were willing to kill me. You didn't care who I was, you didn't care about what I was going through. It doesn't matter if you didn't know I was your daughter, all that matters was you were willing to kill first and ask questions never" by this point Skye's wings have unfurled themselves responding to her righteous fury.

Natasha shoots Sif a look before moving over to Skye and pulling her into a hug saying "Skye, Skye, calm down, it's ok, I'm here, everything's ok" Skye lets out a sob as her wings curl protectively around Natasha. A gasp can be heard from Sif at this, but right now neither of them could care less as Natasha attempts to comfort Skye eventually her wings peel back to reveal the pair standing with Nat holding Skye tightly to her.

Eventually, Skye nods and Natasha moves over so she is standing before Sif and says "now, let me make something abundantly clear. That girl over there, your daughter, my soulmate, is the most important person in the universe to me. If you ever threaten her again, or by some token harm her there won't be a place on Earth or Asgard you can hide."

Then pausing a moment to let that sink in she continues "by the same token she deserves to get to know her parents, you cannot be her mom, she already has one of those, but you both still deserve the chance to get to know each other. Don't you dare hurt her again, you've already done it once I won't allow there to be a second time."

Sif looks incredulously at the 'mortal' before her and says "I wish her no harm, but you cannot tell me what to do Mortal."

Less than a second later Sif finds herself on the ground with her arm twisted tightly behind her back as Natasha says "you may be Asgardian, but that doesn't mean much, and if you don't want to alienate your daughter further, I suggest you check your tongue."

The look of shock only appears to grow as Coulson says "and unless you want to be acquainted with Bambino, I suggest you listen to her."

Skye watching this can't help one final dig saying "this is what family is like, they stick up for you, they care for you, they protect you from all harm, even when they perhaps shouldn't."

then walking over she puts her arm around Nat saying "you will respect the people in my life else there will be no place for you in it, are we clear?"

Looking at the shocked look on Sif`s face Thor who until now has chosen to remain silent answers for her "perfectly."

"good, now I have had a long day. I'm going to bed to curl up with the girl I love, don't let the door hit you on the way out." before she moves with Natasha to the lifts saying "Jarvis, take us home, then lock down our floor, no-one in or out"

"yes Lady Skye" comes the voice from the omniscient near AI

"Skye is fine Jarvis, how many times have I told you that."

"very well, Skye."

As soon as they are out of the elevator, and sure they are alone Skye practically collapses into Natasha's arms saying "that took more out of me than I expected."

"We've had a long day maybe we should get some rest, talk about this in the morning," Natasha says then letting out a chuckle "or afternoon, whenever you decide to get out of bed really."

"It's this amongst other things that make me love you, you know that right?" Skye says her sleepy eyes filled with love

"yes Darling, now let's get you into bed and off to sleep," Natasha says half pulling half dragging Skye towards their bedroom

When they awaken the next afternoon Skye is surprised to find they are not alone, Grani stands at the foot of their bed like a guardian as her riders sleep.

Leaning forth Skye reaches one hand out to pat the flanks of the Pegasus saying "hey girl, how'd you get in here?"

She could swear Grani gave her an exasperated look at this and Skye says "oh, right, magic flying Pegasus. I guess you could do whatever you wanted."

As Natasha starts to waken and rolls over reaching for Skye, Grani lets out a small neigh before walking out of the room through the nearest wall.

Natasha looks at this a moment before asking "what did we have to drink last night; Because I could have sworn I just saw a Pegasus walk through that wall."

Smiling Skye leans down and presses a kiss to Natasha's crown before saying "you did darling, remember magic flying Pegasus, is it really so surprising she can walk through walls as well?"

As Natasha smiles back at her Skye can see the cogs moving slowly through her head. This in and of itself is a rare occurrence. In their line of work, one is usually forced to quickly switch from sleep to wakefulness; it is extremely rare, to find a person and place where you can slowly awaken without fear. It is moments like this that assure her just how much Natasha loves her and feels safe in her presence.

In response, she just leans back down snuggling into Natasha`s comforting embrace and gently stroking her hair.

They lay like this for a while but Eventually though a chime sounds throughout their apartment and Jarvis` voice comes over the PA "Miss Skye, Miss Romanoff, your presence is requested in the main dining area."

"What is it J," Skye asks in a contented voice

Jarvis` voice shows no inflection, but his next words send shivers down Skye`s spine "it appears there`s a situation downtown involving one Grant Ward."

Quickly switching personas and without hesitation Skye walks out of their room and into the Armory they have attached; pulling down her Battle gear, things she hasn't touched since the Redroom.

This speaks to Natasha about just how worried Skye must be, to go into the Armory and come out in that ensemble means she has switched personalities. Gone is the sweet, innocent, fun loving, woman. In her place is an assassin, one that would do whatever it takes to protect her family and those she cares about. And she knows at that moment that as Skye falls down the Rabbit hole again, she will follow after because there`s nothing she wouldn't do for her.

Grant Ward has no idea what's about to hit him.

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

The Ward situation if you could call it that was a comparatively small cluster-fuck. He had taken a bank in downtown hostage, but he had forgotten one thing, who he was up against. He would have been hard pressed to win before the Avengers got involved, but afterwards, he had no chance.

Skye had barely sat still a moment after they were told what was happening, the look on her face worried everyone except Natasha because she knew as soon as this threat was passed her soulmate would return to her.

Tactically Ward had made only a single mistake, he had situated himself within a bank next to a major communications tower. Obviously, he believed that this would hinder them jamming them, but he forgot one thing. When he was rigging the Bank with Auto rifles and explosives and even his deadman`s, switch he forgot one major flaw in his plan, a certain hacker. Nearly every trap Ward had established was operated wirelessly, and while for anyone else, this wouldn't have meant anything for Skye this was everything.

Positioned as he was, he gave her the perfect way to jam his defences. Using her skills and powers including the newly created extremis, she managed to jam every transceiver in the building and then silently infiltrate. Ward being the cocky bastard he was had set himself up in the middle of a group of hostages with only a pistol and his deadman`s switch for protection.

As she stepped out of the shadows Ward starts sneering "Ahh Skye so nice of you to come, and where's that eye candy Girlfriend of yours."

"last chance Ward, give yourself up now, or I'll shoot you where you stand."

"you won't do that, you're too weak, you don't have it in you, and then when we're done here, I'm going to go pay your little girlfriend a visit."

Skye tilts her head to the side a moment then before the movement can register her gun is up, and a bullet has lodged itself firmly between Wards eyes. His lifeless corpse falls to the ground with a thud.

Moments later Skye finds herself wrapped in Natasha`s arms as she pulls Skye from the room whispering words of comfort. They fall on deaf ears, Skye had just done something she swore to never do again, she took the life of a friend, Ward may have been a deranged asshole but he needed help, he didn't deserve to die.

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

The ride back to the tower is silent but for Natasha whispering quietly to Skye. As soon as they reach the tower, they are bombarded by reporters all clamoring for a shot of Skye and Natasha. At the first flash, Skye becomes near catatonic, falling backwards into the void in her own Heart. For their part, the Avengers seem to notice this and start moving people back, but it isn't until Hulk gets involved that the bloodsuckers truly scurry away.

When they eventually make it inside Skye won't even go in the elevator instead, she walks down the flights of stairs and into the Hulk`s playroom. As soon as the door closes separating her from the world, she breaks and falls apart into Natasha`s arms sobbing. Not for the act itself but for what it symbolises. For her ability to this day to lose control.

As she cries, Natasha rocks her back and forth, trying to pull her Soulmate out of the Abyss she is slowly falling into. The room begins to shake around them with the strength of her emotions, but luckily her pain is unfocused so instead of bringing the walls down around them they merely shake. Soon Skyes wings unfurl, and Natasha notices something the once golden wings are now stained black as if Skyes despair has leeched into them forever tarnishing them.

The door opens, and Natasha sees everyone standing there and before she can say anything a glimmering forcefield appears when the others try to step through it, it holds fast, all that is but for Melinda. The forcefield peels back and allows Melinda to pass before snapping itself shut once again. When Sif attempts to push against the forcefield, she is repelled across the room. Almost tentatively Coulson steps from where he stood behind the group and presses against the forcefield only to find it has allowed his passage as well before falling opaque.

They all just lay there a while letting their presence comfort Skye, and then Melinda says "Skye, you had no choice. You know that right."

"I know that up here," Skye says tapping her head "but down here says otherwise." She says placing one hand over her heart

"Skye, Ward, he gave you no choice." Melinda says tenderly "He was the one that chose that outcome not you. You can't take the blame for the choice of others."

"but I'm the one who shot him," Skye argues tears in her eyes

"Skye, do you remember what you said to me after you found out the truth about Bahrain?" Melinda asks moving to look Skye directly in the eyes

"yes, but that was different," Skye says sniffling

"no, it wasn't, we both had to do something that we didn't want to do. Neither of us had a choice. And perhaps most importantly it wasn't either of our faults." Says Melinda placing her arms around Skye and Natasha

"then why does it hurt so much?" Skye asks between raking sobs

"because you`re a good person Skye. You wanted to help Ward, but he gave you no choice." Breathing out heavily a moment she continues "I'm not saying that it will ever get easier, but eventually, you learn to live with it, to lock it away in a place in your mind where it can never get to you." Then pressing a kiss to her forehead she says"And In the meantime, we`re here for you, all of us."

"really?" Skye asks looking at her family

"Really, none of us are going anywhere." Says Phil as he wraps his arms around the group

Eventually, they get up and move to leave the room, Natasha holding a sleeping Skye in her arms. As they approach the Barrier they find the rest of the family passed out on the floor, all that is but for Thor and Sif, who are for their part nowhere to be found.

Making their way upstairs, this time, they take the elevator to Skye and Natasha`s floor. Natasha places Skye on the bed but as she attempts to pull away Skye wraps herself tighter around Natasha, like Natasha is the only thing keeping her together, and by this point she very well might be.

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

The nightmares that night come hard and fast. The likes of which Skye hasn't seen since her time in the redroom. She sees herself slipping to the assassin mindset and killing her friends. She sees herself killing everyone around her. This tears her apart but what is the final nail in the coffin is when she dreams she killed Natasha. She wakes screaming and rolling backwards off the bed into the corner of the wall where she pulls her knees to her chest and breaks down sobbing.

She becomes aware of a presence moments later. Natasha awakened by her nightmares has moved so she is sitting In front of Skye gently whispering words of comfort as Skye cries into her knees.

"Skye, shhh darling I'm here it's ok" she says moving to lay a hand on Skye's knee

Skye moves as if scalded crying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me Tasha, I didn't mean to kill you"

"Shh Skye, Honey look at me, I'm right here. Please darling come back to me" she says moving so she is sitting directly in front of Skye's face

"Tasha? But I killed you"

"No Honey, it was all a just a dream, I'm here I'm fine. I need you to come back to me"

"Tasha, it was horrible I watched as I killed everyone I've ever loved. I killed Phil, Mel, Tony….You" then sobbing she says "it was horrible I was forced to watch you die but I couldn't do anything to stop myself, they were in control again Tasha."

"It's ok Skye you're here now, you're you. No one can make you do anything anymore"

"Promise me something Nat"

"Anything "

"If I, if I lose control again, if I endanger others I need you to promise to put me down. "

"Please Skye ask me for anything but don't ask me for that"

"Nat, please, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, I need you to promise me this, please"

"I can't Skye, I can promise to try to stop you, but I can't do that, please don't ask me to do that."

The next morning when she awakens Natasha finds Skye missing immediately fearing the worst she rushes around the appartment yelling "skye, skye, darling where are you"

When she doesn't receive a reply she becomes worried calling "Jarvis, wheres skye"

"miss Skye left the tower approximately 3 hours ago she left me a message to play for you when you awoke, would you like me to play it"

"yes, Jarvis"

Then on one of the formerly transparent walls is a video ofSkye. She had obviously been crying as her eyes were bloodshot and red , Natasha's breath catches in her throat as it begins "Tasha I'm truly sorry it has come to this but I have no choice, I cant trust myself anymore. I can feel it in my brain, I'm losing control of her. I could never live with myself if you were hurt because of me Tasha, so I've gone away for a little while. Please do not follow me, ill be back as soon as its safe for you"

She immediately runs through the apartment searching, hoping it's not true, but she can find no trace of her, no trace that is but for her shield and sword laid out on the dining table with a note

p.s please take care of Grani for me, she doesn't deserve to suffer for my sake

She falls to the ground sobbing for the loss of her soulmate as she clutches at the note like a lifeline

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

Stories flow in for months small grains of truth secreted within tales of heroics. Tales of a woman who can fly, who appears like a shadow in the night, criminals across the world grow to fear this specter. But Natasha, Natasha just waits, she waits for the day her mate returns, she waits for the day when Skye will come walking back through the door.

She can't blame her, God knows what she faces isn't easy, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. She goes through the routines day in and day out, wakes up, goes train with the Avengers occasionally avert a disaster in some backwater no one's ever heard of goes to bed and repeat. It takes three and a half moths before she sees Skye again, and even then it's only a fleeting glance in the streets of Mozambique, she had just finished beating back a Hydra backed insurgency when she saw Skye. A sniper had managed to slip past their guards and right as he was about to shoot Natasha Skye appeared seemingly from nowhere, lancing a bullet through his head.

After that there was no word, no sightings for months, on several occasions, Natasha considered asking Heimdall where Skye was, but she refrained she would not invade Skye`s privacy like that, no matter how much she wished to. Summer turned to winter and finally spring before Skye returned, and when she did, it was like an immense weight had been removed, not since Asgard had Skye appeared so herself as if those months away had allowed her to seal away that dark portion of her past. But Natasha knows, that isn't the case, that box can never be completely sealed, it can only ever be patched over, and hidden deep in the dark corners of your mind, a place you do not go.

She barely enters the tower before everyone is trooping down to see her, what they hadn't expected was for her not to be alone, Bucky Barnes stands beside her, and it is clear to all that he is uncomfortable, and quite obviously out of his element. To say Steve was surprised was an understatement. As it turns out both he and Skye had been working together, she had found him when taking out a Hydra base a few months back, and they had been working together ever since. To say Natasha was surprised they hadn't killed each other was perhaps the biggest understatement. Bucky or Yasha as he was known back then was the KGB`s answer to training the Black Widow`s tough smart And decidedly lethal he was the man in charge of their training since the day they began the program until the day they graduated or the day they died, whichever came first.

According to Skye he had no idea about this, he was as much of a slave as the rest of them. They had been working together to tear down the infrastructure the Hydra backed KGB had built up over the last century, and according to Skye he could be trusted. All Natasha cared about was that Skye had returned home safely.

For three days neither of them left their apartment, so much did they have to catch up on, had they not been interrupted that time may have stretched on much longer. Apparently, Sif had decided that nearly a year without seeing her daughter was too much and had ordered Heimdall to transport her to earth. Thor for his part when he realized what was going on attempted to interfere even going so far as to place himself between Sif and the Bifrost chamber, sadly she quickly dispatched him and made her way to Earth.

Skye lay pillowed on Natasha's breast as the door burst suddenly open "what the hell is this, you spend almost a year traipsing around Midgard and when you finally return you spend the next three days holed up with your lover before even letting us know you were back! I had to find out when Heimdall slipped up! This is Unacceptable!"

Skye's mood quickly turns sour, all trace of emotion gone from her voice as she looks at Sif and yells "LEAVE NOW OR SO HELP ME."

"or so help you what? Youll, go traipsing around Midgard again? Youll, shack up with your Midgardian whore again?"

Skye`s voice has never contained as much venom as it does at that moment as she rises from the bed her wings unfurling behind her as a crimson halo appears around her "say that one more time. I dare you. You lost the right to mother me a long time ago, I owe you nothing. You mean nothing to me. Leave now before I make you leave."

Sif slaps her.

The noise of utter rage Skye releases would make even the most battle-seasoned warriors falter and flee before Natasha can intervene Skye has thrown a punch launching Sif out of the room and through a nearby wall. Sif seems to understand her daughter has finally snapped and immediately starts backpedaling, but it is only when Natasha places herself between Skye and Sif that Skye actually stops.

Looking at Skye Natasha says "Skye, Honey, she`s not worth it" then turning to face Sif she says "you should leave NOW I will not guarantee your safety if you do not."

Sif scrambles away but unfortunately for her she doesn't leave instead yelling "how dare you! I am your mother!"

This time, it's Natasha that hits her unleashing all her enhanced strength kicking Sif in the solar plexus and knocking her flying as she says "I warned you what would happen if you hurt her, I asked you to leave. Instead, you ignored me. What happens next is on you."

Skye`s rage has flared again as she steps past Natasha and grabs Sif by the scruff of her neck dragging her through the window before flying up to the helipad at the top of the tower and yelling. "Heimdall open the Bifrost!" as soon as they emerge from the Bifrost Skye takes off again headed for the palace and Odin`s audience chamber as soon as she lands she drops Sif at Odin's feet.

Odin takes a look at Sif before asking "what is the meaning of this?"

Skye bows before saying "Odin, I return the Lady Sif to you and come to make a formal statement before the court."

"very well make your statement Thrud."

"I Thrud, Valkyrie of Asgard do at this moment renounce all relationship with the Lady Sif," several gasps can be heard amongst the assembled crowd. "she had dishonored both herself and me before my mate and acted in a manner unbecoming. Therefore she leaves me no choice but to renounce any and all familial ties, she is my mother no longer." the audience is shocked to silence

Odin speaks "are you sure of this Thrud."

"I am."

"then so shall it be."

As soon as he finishes speaking Skye bows and turns to leave only to find Natasha mounted atop Grani waiting for her, she quickly mounts and the turn leaving the audience chamber and its shocked audience far behind. When they arrive at the Bifrost they find Heimdall waiting he bows deeply before saying "Lady Skye, may I offer you any assistance."

"yes, I need a quiet place, somewhere where no one can find us, and also for someone to go back to earth and let them know what has happened."

"I will send a page to Earth as soon as you leave, as, for the peace you desire there is a cabin on Anaheim, the Lady Frigga has made it available for your use."

"and none will find us there?"

"none."

"very well, and Heimdall. Thank you."

They are engulfed in a rainbow of light which grows to pure incandescence before fading, and they appear in a clearing within the woods of Anaheim. All around them lies undisturbed woods, the trickle of a creek and the sound of birds the only noise. At the end of the clearing lies a rustic seeming wooden cabin, white smoke trailing from a stone chimney rising high into the sky. As they approach they find the cabin is far larger than it seemed from afar, it is 2 stories with a massive garden surrounding it with rock pond and miniature waterfall. As they step inside the rustic appearance maintains, everything being made of either dark wood like the cabin itself or with traces of cream cloth. Soon they find themselves encapsulated within the cabin and for the first time in forever everything is perfect, there is no dark force looming over the hill, no storm waiting to overtake them, they are simply Skye and Natasha, and there's nowhere Skye would rather be.

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

TIME BREAK

It takes three and a half months in Anaheim for Skye and Nat to finally become comfortable enough to return to Earth. Honestly, Skye wanted to stay there, but she couldn't stomach the thought of what might happen if they left their former world behind. And so, they found themselves walking back into a shit storm.

In the months, they had been gone the world had pretty much gone to hell in a handbasket. Apparently, Tony had decided it was a good idea to create an AI called Ultron. However luckily for them and three-quarters of the world population, Skye was better at coding than anyone, even an infinity stone. Leaving Ultron to be a quickly subdued pest rather than the cataclysmic death bringer and harbinger of the end times he could have been.

However, that didn't stop the fear of the enhanced that spread through the populace, and so The Accords were drawn up. Honestly, Skye was utterly disappointed in the Avengers for going to sign them. As soon as she finds out where they are being signed, she goes to stop them.

The U.N. was pissed, but what do you say to a literal Norse Angel of Death backed by the deadliest assassin ever trained who decides to burst in on your signing ceremony atop a Pegasus?

The answer, not much.

It takes Skye a little over five minutes to have the Avengers marching out of the U.N. The Accords unsigned. As for the idiot trying to set off a bomb and drive a wedge between them, he hadn't counted on Skye`s ability to nullify vibrations, in the end, all that ended up happening was a burst of light followed by a pile of ash falling to the ground.

Naturally, in spite of this massive show of power Thaddeus Ross could always be counted on to cause issues. It is midnight, and they have barely made it back to the tower before the Secretary is marching up to the doors. He is demanding they hand over Skye and every other gifted person on premises. At this point, Skye has already had enough of the disturbances, especially when the Secretary rolls an armoured column down the streets outside the tower. Instead, the entire world gets to watch as an annoyed Skye who had just changed into her fluffy bunny pyjamas complete with matching slippers walks out to face the Secretary.

The Secretary sees Skye walk out and immediately breaks out into the typical self-righteous monologue about how he has always been the voice of reason and how if the U.N. doesn't control the enhanced menace the U.S. Army will.

Ignoring his Bullshit Skye yawns into her hand before lifting it and waving it. In the space of a half, a second Thaddeus Ross is left stark naked in front of his entire force and the world media.

Immediately he goes tomato red and begins ordering his men to arrest 'the inhuman menace'. As soon as they step toward her Skye lifts an eyebrow as her hand raises and they halt where they are. For 10 minutes, they stand there at a stalemate until The President who had been watching on Live TV decided enough was enough and ordered them to withdraw.

As soon as she gets inside, she makes her way up to their floor laughing at the look on Ross`s face as he had stood naked before his men. As soon as she enters their bedroom, Skye lets it all fall away once again as she snuggles tight into Natasha`s arms.

The next morning, she awakens to the sound of Natasha throwing up. She immediately grows worried when Natasha continues to throw up for almost an hour and summons Bruce and Jemma to come make sure she is alright. It takes Bruce and Jemma all half an hour and a blood test to have results. And honestly, Skye has never been simultaneously so terrified and excited in her life.

Somehow Natasha is pregnant, the very thing they had written off years prior had somehow happened, they were having a baby!

It was only natural that the moment they told the others that night at the communal dinner table that they would immediately launch into a huge celebration. Although it was arguable who was more excited. Tony was already dreaming of Baby Ironman suits. Melinda of little redheaded tricksters. And Phil of the rides he would give the kids in Lola. And so, it was that Skye ended up snuggled tightly with Natasha on their loveseat like they had never left as the rest of the Avengers party around them. Skye and Natasha smile at the antics of their friends and family as they bicker about what the child's name is going to be. Melinda insisting that Mel is the perfect name for a little girl. Although in Skye`s opinion the best part of the night was just lying next to Nat with their family once more surrounding them. Although a close second was when she and Hulk had an arm wrestling competition coming to a complete stalemate.


End file.
